Snowlight
by Blaze of the Summer Sun
Summary: Ravenstar and Galeheart are best friends, but Ravenstar has always felt something more than friendship for him. When a cat named Snowlight suddenly claims Galeheart's affections, Ravenstar will stop at nothing to get him back and make him hers... (Challenge for the Clan Cat Café titled Warrior Fables)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started writing this challenge for the Clan Cat Café a long time ago and I finally finished writing it. :D Here's the first part of it. It was written for a challenge titled Warrior Fables. It's essentially the story of Snow White altered to fit the Warriors world. As you can see by the length, I got a little carried away. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Warriors or Snow White.**

* * *

It was a clear, green-leaf day, the sun shining down warmly on ThunderClan's camp. Not a cloud could be seen in the bright blue sky, and a soft breeze tickled Ravenpaw's whiskers as she crossed the camp toward the fresh-kill pile. She paused to stretch, her muscles quivering beneath her black pelt as she extended her front legs before her and arched her back. Her green eyes narrowed with pleasure. She loved the way the heat of the sunlight soothed her muscles, which were sore from training, and helped her relax after a morning of chasing squirrels through the undergrowth and up into the highest branches of the trees. She purred at the memory of her latest success, and the praise she had gotten from her mentor, Goldenstorm, when she had dropped down right in front of him from the branches of a vast oak with the largest squirrel she had ever seen gripped firmly in her jaws. Even the elders had complimented it when she'd brought it to them.

Ravenpaw had already eaten her own meal, a juicy blackbird, but her best friend, Galepaw, was crouched beside the fresh-kill pile, finishing off the remains of a vole. He licked his whiskers, purring. Ravenpaw trotted up beside him and greeted him with a friendly flick of her tail against his dappled gray shoulder. "Careful", she warned. "If we don't keep an eye on you, I think you'd eat the entire fresh-kill pile."

Galepaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "You just don't want me to get the best pieces of prey," he teased. "You want them for yourself."

Ravenpaw gasped, pretending to be offended. "That is _not_ true," she meowed. "I'm just protecting this fresh-kill pile so the warriors will still have something to eat after _you've_ been to it. WindClan flea-bag," she added under her breath, shooting her friend a mischievous glance. She knew that a good old taunt, however random, could easily turn a debate with Galepaw into a game. She was in the mood for a satisfying tussle.

"WindClan?" the gray tom echoed in disbelief. His blue eyes widened with mock surprise until they resembled an owl's, making him look adorably silly. Ravenpaw couldn't help but purr with amusement.

"I'll teach you to twitch your whiskers at me!" growled Galepaw. Bunching his muscles, he pounced, but Ravenpaw was too quick for him. She dodged nimbly out of the way, leaving him with nothing but the dust in his face that had clouded up from the impact of his body on the ground. His ears flicked repeatedly and he scrunched up his eyes, trying to keep the debris out of them. His nose twitched and he sneezed, sounding like a squeaky mouse.

Ravenpaw rolled around, laughing uncontrollably. Galepaw pushed himself up into a sitting position, eyes gleaming with good humor. His fur was tipped brown with dust and his whiskers were a little crinkled. Ravenpaw felt a rush of warm affection for her friend. He was so handsome and sweet and endearingly silly. She couldn't imagine anyone she would want to be with more.

"Warriors!" squeaked a little voice behind them suddenly. Ravenpaw twitched her ears and exchanged a surprised glance with Galepaw. Then she turned to face the cat who had spoken.

It was a little white kit, with ruffled fur and enormous blue eyes. The tiny she-cat couldn't have been more than a half-moon old. With a start, Ravenpaw realized that it was Petalsky's kit, the mostly recently born member of the Clan. _This must be her first time out of the nursery,_ the apprentice thought. She rarely went near the nursery, due to her discomfort around young kits, so it would make sense that the little kit didn't recognize her. And she and Galepaw were so close to being warriors that she supposed the young cat wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Galepaw padded up and sniffed the white kit's ears. "Hey there, little one," he said, his tone as friendly as always. "What's your name?"

"Snowkit," said the tiny cat, looking up at them with wide eyes. She blinked slowly, her gaze slightly unfocused as though she wasn't used to seeing such a big world. "Are you warriors?" she asked. "My mother said I shouldn't bother the warriors."

"No, we're not warriors," Galepaw told her. "But we're training to be warriors. We're called apprentices."

Snowkit looked at them, awe lighting her gaze. "You must get to see _everything_ ," she mewed. "My mother says the camp is itsy bitsy compared to the rest of the world. She says it's really big. She says I'll get to see it one day, but it'll be ages and ages until I get to explore it."

"Not that long," said Ravenpaw, trying to sound encouraging. "Only six moons."

Snowkit turned to look at her. "What's a moon?"

"Um…" the black apprentice mumbled, shifting her paws uncomfortably. She didn't like being stared at, especially not by a kit. She had no idea what was going on in that little head. _Was I really like that once?_ she wondered. _I can't remember how I thought at all when I was a kit!_ "It's…" she tried again.

Galepaw gave her a puzzled look, as though he didn't know what her problem was. He stepped forward and wrapped his tail around the little kit. "Look at the sky," he mewed gently. Snowkit tipped her head back and gazed up at the wide, blue world that stretched above them. "See that little white smudge up there?" He nodded to the faint figure of the half moon, which could only be seen in the daylight if you knew what to look for. Ravenpaw didn't expect the kit to notice it, but to her surprise, Snowkit's eyes came to rest on the semi-circle and she nodded vigorously.

"That's what we call the moon," Galepaw explained. "Every day it changes shape, getting a little bigger until it's a great big circle. Then, once it's full, it starts to shrink until it's all gone. There's one day that you can't see it at all. But after that, it starts to grow again until it's full. It keeps going on and on. It never stops."

Snowkit looked fascinated.

"What Ravenpaw was talking about was a full cycle of the moon's changing shape," Galepaw mewed. "When it's been this shape six times, you'll be able to become an apprentice and explore the world."

The kit's eyes widened and she purred in excitement. "I can't wait!" she mewed. Then she looked down a little. "Will you go with me?" she mumbled shyly. "I don't want to get lost on my own."

Ravenpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. _Maybe kits aren't so bad after all_ , she thought.

"Maybe," Galepaw answered. "Don't worry; you won't ever have to go alone if you don't want to. You can always bring a friend with you."

"A friend?" Snowkit blinked. "Are you my friends?"

She looked up at both apprentices with equal admiration. Ravenpaw was taken aback. She hadn't expected the kit to like her.

"Yes," said Galepaw, glancing at Ravenpaw. "If you want us to be, we'll be your friends."

* * *

Ravenwing stood under the cool blackness of the night sky, the stars of Silverpelt shining high above her. Grief filled her heart at the memory of her leader, who had recently passed away to join the Clan of their ancestors. Redstar had been old and very sick, and she'd prayed desperately to StarClan to save him. But the russet tom had said that StarClan was calling him, and his ninth life had faded away, even after all of the medicine cat Maplefoot's efforts to save him.

Ravenwing took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Eight seasons had passed since the day she and Galepaw had met Snowkit, and now she was deputy of ThunderClan. She was very young to be a leader, but Redstar's passing had given her no choice but to follow in his pawsteps, before she felt truly ready. She focused on the memory of that day from long ago, when her biggest worry was the thought that Snowkit wouldn't like her. The recollection of Galepaw, now Galeheart, playing with the kit after telling her that they were friends warmed Ravenwing's heart, serving to banish some of the unease and sorrow that she felt.

Maplefoot came to stand beside her, his green eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" the medicine cat asked. "I know that you're grieving, as is all of ThunderClan, but we need a leader, and you were Redstar's choice."

Ravenwing felt overwhelmed for a moment, but she focused on the thought of Galeheart's face and even in her mind, his calm, blue eyes steadied her. "I'm ready," she said, letting out a deep breath. Maplefoot dipped his head, and together they set off for the Moonpool.

The moor was eerie at night, with only a whisper of the earth's breath stirring the tall grasses of WindClan's territory. Every time the long blades moved, Ravenwing jumped, thinking that there was a WindClan warrior lurking in the shadows. After the third or fourth time, Maplefoot touched his tortoiseshell tail to her shoulder. "It's all right," he mewed. "Even if we run into a WindClan patrol, they won't stop us. It is StarClan's will that leaders and medicine cats should be allowed to travel through rival territory in order to reach the Moonpool. Every Clan needs a way to speak with our ancestors."

"I know," replied Ravenwing. "But I've never done this before. Suppose they attack us, not knowing that I'm ThunderClan's new leader?"

"They won't attack you as long as you're with me," Maplefoot assured her.

Still, it seemed like a lifetime before they finally left the moorlands. The grass and mud turned to rock beneath their paws. As the climbed the steep, rocky hills, the air seemed to grow colder around them. Ravenwing shivered, her breath coming out in puffs of air that were visible in the chilly night.

At last, they came to the edge of the Moonpool. Mist hung over the vast expanse of water, swirling and making itself into twisting shapes. Still, even below the mist that blocked out the stars, the water of the lake seemed to shimmer.

"Now what do I do?" she asked, turning to face the medicine cat.

His eyes shone eerily in the half light. "Touch your nose to the water," he murmured. "StarClan will send you sleep and dreams."

Breathing deeply to steady her nerves, Ravenwing lay down on the edge of the cold stone and dipped her nose into the pool. It was like submerging her nose in ice. She winced, hoping that she would fall asleep soon so she wouldn't feel so cold.

For a moment, all she could see was darkness. Then a blue light began to glow somewhere in the distance, visible even through her eyelids. She tried to keep her eyes closed, but as the light drew nearer it grew brighter, and they flew open of their own accord.

What Ravenwing saw made her gasp. Rows of starlit cats lined the edges of the Moonpool, lighting up the water and the mist around them. Most she didn't recognize, but some were familiar to her. Goldenstorm was there, after having died defending the Clan from a wild dog. Petalsky's mate, Silverfang, was standing nearby, no trace of the greencough that had taken him left in his bright eyes and shining fur. And most reassuring of all, Redstar looked across the water at her with wisdom and fondness clear in his yellow eyes.

Maplefoot was observing the ceremony from the sidelines. "Go on," he mewed softly. "Stand up and accept their gifts."

Legs shaking with excitement, nerves, and joy, Ravenwing stepped forward, standing at the very edge of the water. Goldenstorm's spirit padded across the shining water like it was land and stood before her.

"Welcome to StarClan," he purred. "Are you ready to lead ThunderClan?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she muttered, making him _mrrow_ with laughter.

"I'll take that as a yes," he meowed, eyes glittering with both amusement and starlight. He reached out and touched his nose to her forehead. "I give you a life for reason," he said solemnly. "Do not let emotion cloud your judgment, but decide what path is right through knowledge, fairness, and your own common sense."

The life was like lightning, flashing through her briefly, but with force enough to send her staggering back. _How is this life?_ she wondered. _Surely life isn't so painful!_

Goldenstorm watched her for a moment, pride lighting his gaze as she straightened up. Then he padded away to retake his place among the warriors of StarClan.

Ravenwing felt a pang of regret. She'd been hoping to get to speak with her mentor, but she supposed that the ceremony had to go on. _I have to go through that pain eight more times?_ she realized in alarm, recalling how painful receiving the first life had been. _I'll just have to be strong,_ she told herself firmly.

The next life came from a cat she didn't know. The blue-gray tom introduced himself as Stonehawk, Galeheart's grandfather. "I give you a life for patience," he meowed. Ravenwing felt her whiskers twitch as she recognized the family resemblance between the StarClan warrior and his grandson. _Not only does he look like him, but apparently he acts like him too,_ she thought. _If Galeheart ever gave any leader a life, patience would definitely be his gift._

Stonehawk touched his nose to her forehead. "Use this life to deal with all the cats in your Clan, young and old, for even a warrior has times when he acts like a kit."

Ravenwing's _mrrow_ of laughter was cut short by a wave of stifling pain and frustration. This life wasn't as agonizing as the first, but it was aggravating. Her claws itched with fury at some unknown cause, but then a wave of calm cave over her. "Patience can be difficult, but it will help you more than you could possibly know," whispered Stonehawk.

Silverfang took the blue-gray warrior's place. The silver tabby gave her a life for caring for family. Ravenwing guessed that he was referring to the daughter and mate that he had left behind. There was sorrow in Silverfang's eyes as he rejoined the ranks of StarClan.

A black and white apprentice named Brightpaw came forward to give Ravenwing a life for luck. She was followed by a sturdy brown she-cat named Barkfur, who gave the ThunderClan deputy a life for endurance.

Next came a gray tom with black markings on his face and rings of dark fur on his tail. His golden eyes gleamed with mischievous amusement. "My name is Raccoontail," he meowed. "I give you a life for having a good sense of humor. There are times that you must be serious, but there are times to laugh, too." This life was not painful; instead, it made laughter bubble up in her stomach and her whiskers quiver with amusement.

"Thank you," Ravenwing whispered as he turned away. Raccoontail glanced over his shoulder once, winked, and rejoined the other warriors of StarClan.

A massive white tom padded up to take the smaller warrior's place. He introduced himself as Cloudheart. "I give you a life for strength and skill in battle," he meowed, in a deep and solemn voice. "May you always lead your Clan to victory."

This life felt like sharp claws digging into Ravenwing's sides and ripping off her fur. She winced, then looked back up, but Cloudheart was gone before she could thank him.

Next, a ginger she-cat with beautiful green eyes came to bestow a life on Ravenwing. "My name is Fawnfeather," she meowed. "I give you a life for kindness and mercy." She touched her gentle pink nose to Ravenwing's forehead. Fawnfeather's life was a rush of warmth, soothing the deputy's muscles the same way that sunlight did. She purred gratefully at the ginger cat.

Fawnfeather blinked, a strange and unreadable expression in her eyes. A sudden cold and ominous feeling made Ravenwing's stomach drop, her blood turning to ice. The StarClan warrior held her gaze for a moment before padding away.

 _What was that about?_ Ravenwing wondered. But before she could give it much thought, the final StarClan cat to give her a life came to stand before her, bathing her in his glorious light. When she looked up to meet his eyes, joy made her gasp aloud.

It was Redstar, no longer old and feeble, but young and strong and glowing with starlight. His golden eyes shone with love and pride for the cat who he had trained as his deputy. Ravenwing purred, unable to hold in her happiness.

"I give you a life for joy," he meowed. "Bring happiness to your Clanmates, all those in need, and of course, find happiness and peace of mind for yourself."

The gift that Raccoontail had given her was amusing and Fawnfeather's life had been as warm as the sun, but Redstar's gift was the loveliest of all. Ravenwing closed her eyes, purring as blissfully as a kit. Redstar licked her ears, like a father caring for his daughter, then stepped back.

"I hail you by your new name, Ravenstar," he announced. "May you be the light of ThunderClan and guide them through the good times and the bad. Now go forth, and lead your Clan!"

"Ravenstar! Ravenstar!" The cats of StarClan all called her name in a chorus as loud as thunder and Ravenstar felt a rush of surprising emotion. Tears welled up in her eyes, tears of sadness, tears of joy, tears of mirth, tears of hope, and tears of pride.

Ravenstar closed her eyes, drinking up the light and warmth of the StarClan warriors one last time. When she opened her eyes again, she expected herself to be alone with Maplefoot by the misty lake. To her surprise, the medicine cat was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a single starlit warrior stood on the water. When the StarClan cat turned around, Ravenstar saw that it was Fawnfeather.

A pang of unease and dread gripped ThunderClan's new leader as she remembered the look that the ginger she-cat had given her during the ceremony. _What does she want?_

"Ravenstar," Fawnfeather greeted her. She dipped her head to the black she-cat. "Will you walk with me?" she asked. "We need to talk."

Ravenstar narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _This is a StarClan cat,_ she reminded herself. _I have to show her the utmost respect. Besides,_ she added to herself, _she wouldn't be here in StarClan if she was up to something sinister. She must be a good cat._

 _But what if she has something bad to tell me?_

Ravenstar did her best to shake off her unease. "Okay," she said. She stepped forward, placing one paw experimentally on the water. To her surprise, it held her weight. She walked forward across the water, hesitantly at first, but with growing confidence as she realized that it was as solid as if it were ice.

When she reached the StarClan cat, Fawnfeather touched Ravenstar's shoulder with her tail-tip. "You have a great destiny ahead of you," she began, walking across the water with the black she-cat at her side.

Ravenstar shivered. _Destiny?_ she thought.

To her relief, Fawnfeather's eyes were not as hard to read now as they had been during the nine lives ceremony. They were filled with hope and kindness. "Yes, a great destiny," she mewed, making Ravenstar flinch in shock. The StarClan cat had seemed to read her mind.

"Why are you telling me this?" the black she-cat asked, pausing and twitching her ears warily.

Fawnfeather purred, though Ravenstar thought it seemed a little forced. "A great destiny is both an honor and a burden," she explained. "I have come to offer you friendship and guidance, for you will need both before your fate has run its course."

Ravenstar's fur stood on end. _What an ominous thing to say,_ she thought, before shoving the thought out of her mind. If there was any chance that Fawnfeather would be able to tell what she was thinking, it was best not to let any personal or suspicious thoughts cross her mind.

"Thank you," she said, choosing her words carefully. "I'd be glad for all the help I can get." _And having a StarClan friend wouldn't hurt either,_ she realized, before pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind again.

Fawnfeather purred again, seeming relieved for some reason. "Good," she mewed. "You may go now, if you wish. I would think that your medicine cat is wondering where you are."

"Right," said Ravenstar. "Thank you." The StarClan cat blinked and dipped her head in acknowledgement. Ravenstar closed her eyes and sensed Fawnfeather dissolve beside her. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself lying beside the Moonpool, her nose numb from being submerged in the cold water for so long.

Maplefoot was stirring next to her. "What happened?" he asked, blinking his eyes open. Their pupils were round with worry. "After the ceremony, I found myself in a dark place, alone. Did you see a similar vision?"

Ravenstar was surprised. "No," she mewed. "I… I saw something different."

"What was it?" asked Maplefoot, his ears leaning forward attentively.

Ravenstar felt a prickle of unease. "Nothing important," she said.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of Part 1! Plotwise, it really doesn't resemble Snow White yet, but it gets there! Honest! ;) As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd love to know what you think! The next part should be up soon enough. Hasta la vista!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I bring you Part 2 of the tale of Snowlight. I hope you enjoy it! Special thanks to Waterfang and Guest for their wonderful reviews. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the fairy tale Snow White.**

* * *

Ravenstar perched on the Highledge, her paws tucked comfortably beneath her as she surveyed the camp. Whitefur, a warrior named for his snowy pelt, had just returned from a hunting patrol with his friends and their Clanmates were surrounding the fresh-kill pile, purring as they admired the catches of their fellow warriors. The new-leaf sun shone down on them, bathing them in occasional pools of light as the clouds raced through the bright sky above.

It had been nearly nine moons since Ravenstar had become leader of ThunderClan and it had prospered under her leadership. The borders stood strong and hunting had been good, even during leaf-bare. The black she-cat hoped that Redstar was watching her now and seeing how much she had done to serve her Clan. She was sure that he would have been proud.

Beside her stood Galeheart, who had remained her faithful friend, even as her increasing responsibilities distanced her from the rest of the warriors. She had offered to make him her deputy, for she wanted no one else beside her more than him, but, to her disappointment, he'd turned down her offer. He'd said that he was honored, but he didn't believe that he was the right cat for the job and that he would prefer to stay an ordinary warrior. Ravenstar was upset at first, but she'd come to understand his point of view and now respected his decision. She had made Hawkfoot, a mottled brown tom, her deputy instead, choosing him for his loyalty and obedience. She felt more comfortable ruling beside a cat who was unlikely to challenge her than one who would contradict her at every turn. Hawkfoot was the perfect deputy in her eyes, after Galeheart of course, because he backed up her decisions when it was necessary, but never hesitated to voice his opinions. Still, when push came to shove, she could make him do what she wanted him to. After all, the word of the Clan leader was the warrior code, and Hawkfoot always followed the code's laws.

"Look at Leafstep," purred Galeheart, flicking his tail in the young tom's direction and pulling Ravenstar out of her thoughts. "Have you noticed that every time Graybird so much as glances at him, he gets flustered?"

Ravenstar followed her friend's gaze, puzzled. Leafstep's green eyes widened and a dazed expression crossed his face when Graybird padded up to him and complimented him on the squirrel he'd caught. Ravenstar purred softly. "He looks like someone hit him over the head with a stiff rabbit," she meowed, amused. "Do you think he's in love with Graybird?"

Galeheart turned his blue gaze in her direction and she immediately felt tongue-tied. Her eyes flickered to the ground as embarrassment made her ears grow warm. _Why did I say that?_ she almost wailed aloud. Since the days of their apprenticeship, her feelings of friendship and affection for Galeheart had grown into something more. But something held her back from voicing these feelings aloud. She suspected that it was fear; she had no idea what she'd do if he didn't love her back.

A moment later, Galeheart purred with amusement, softening the mood of their conversation. "I expect so," he said, his eyes gleaming with mirth. "Look at that," he added, angling his ears in the direction of the younger warriors, who were now sharing the squirrel. "Have you ever seen Leafstep look so happy?" Apparently the light brown tabby had offered to share his catch with the gray she-cat and she had accepted. Ravenstar could almost hear his purr from the Highledge.

"Not really," she admitted. "It would be good for the Clan if they had kits together."

Galeheart nudged her playfully. "Of course that's what you think," he said. "You're in your super-serious leader mood right now."

Ravenstar flattened her ears, pretending to be offended. "Super-serious?" she echoed. "Since when have I been 'super-serious'?"

"Since you became leader," Galeheart insisted. "You were never this serious as an apprentice." He tipped his head to one side as if thinking. "Well, actually…"

She shoved him with both front paws. "I was not," she mewed crossly. "I'm still not," she added as Galeheart huffed with laughter.

"Galeheart!" called a soft voice suddenly. Galeheart pricked his ears, his expression changing. Ravenstar felt her stomach twist with dreadful suspicion.

She peered over the edge of the rock. Down on the ground, at the foot of the Highledge, stood Snowlight, her beautiful white fur and blue eyes shining in the sunlight. She looked so dazzling that it was if she had been born from a drop of moonlight.

The young warrior tipped her head back and caught sight of Galeheart on top of the Highledge. "What are you doing up there?" she purred. "You aren't the Clan leader."

"I'm talking with Ravenstar," he replied.

Snowlight's eyes grew wide with embarrassment as she caught sight of the black she-cat on the rock. "I'm so sorry, Ravenstar!" she mewed. "I didn't see you there." Disappointment soon swallowed the surprise in her gaze. "I was hoping that Galeheart would share the blackbird I caught with me. Sorry to bother you," she added, addressing both cats. She turned away, her fluffy tail drooping.

A flash of guilt was visible in Galeheart's eyes. "Don't be upset," he called after her. She glanced back over her shoulder, looking hopeful. "I'll come share with you." He cast an apologetic look at Ravenstar. "Sorry, I have to go," he mewed. "Maybe I can talk to you later?"

"Of course," said Ravenstar, trying to ignore the pang of hurt in her chest. "Don't worry about it."

Her friend brightened up. "Okay," he mewed. "Coming, Snowlight!" he called. He flicked the tip of his tail against Ravenstar's shoulder as he passed and descended the rock face. Ravenstar watched enviously as he padded up to Snowlight and touched his nose to hers. The white warrior purred with delight.

"Thanks, Ravenstar!" she called over her shoulder as they padded away.

Ravenstar felt a stab of jealousy. Worry and hurt followed the more powerful emotion. When Snowlight had been made an apprentice, Redstar had still been the Clan leader, and he had appointed Galeheart as her mentor. Since then, Ravenstar felt that they had spent far too much time together. She was worried that Galeheart liked Snowlight better than he liked her. Snowlight was certainly more beautiful, and she had a way of wrapping the entire Clan around her paw. She seemed to do no wrong, and while Galeheart and Ravenstar were still as close as they had always been, the leader was sure that her friend was falling for the young warrior.

* * *

"Fawnfeather?" Ravenstar called from her position at the side of the Moonpool. "Where are you?" Her voice bounced off the rocks on the opposite side of the lake, coming back to whisper in her ears.

"I'm here," mewed the StarClan warrior, padding over to greet the young leader. She touched her nose to Ravenstar's. "How is ThunderClan?"

"The Clan is fine," Ravenstar mewed, kneading the ground impatiently with her front paws. Since her leadership ceremony, she had become good friends with Fawnfeather, but right now she wasn't in the mood for formalities. "You can see things in the waters of the Moonpool, can't you?"

Fawnfeather hesitated. "Some things," she mewed, choosing her words carefully. "Sometimes we can see the future, but only in fragments that must be pieced together by the living."

"What about secrets?"

Fawnfeather seemed taken aback. "Y-yes," she stammered. "But we can only see the secrets that the stars choose to share with us. Not even StarClan can see all."

"Please, tell me something," Ravenstar implored her. "Can't you see the feelings in the hearts of living cats? I need to know, who does Galeheart love?" It felt strange to voice her deepest desire aloud, and the intensity in her own voice made her shiver.

Fawnfeather's eyes flickered with an emotion that Ravenstar couldn't read. The ginger she-cat turned to gaze into the water, the starlight that shimmered from her pelt lighting the pool's surface enough to see it clearly. Ravenstar peered at the spot that Fawnfeather was looking at so intently, but she couldn't see anything.

Finally, Fawnfeather looked up. "No one, yet," she meowed, with some difficulty. "His heart is unclaimed. He has affection for both you and Snowlight, but it is hard to distinguish between the two. His feelings for the two of you are the same."

"Really?" Ravenstar blinked. _Then why does it seem like he cares so much more for Snowlight?_ "Thank you, Fawnfeather," she mewed aloud.

"You're very welcome," the StarClan cat purred, stroking her tail along Ravenstar's spine. "There's no need to dwell on Galeheart's feelings," she added. "You'll see how he feels in time."

Ravenstar's fur prickled mutinously. _There's no way I could be that patient,_ she thought. _I need to know now._ But if there was no real answer yet, she would have to wait.

When Fawnfeather disappeared, Ravenstar closed her eyes. Now that she had gotten an answer from StarClan, however unsatisfactory, she was eager to get back to her Clan. But when she blinked her eyes open again, she found herself in a dark, gloomy forest. Mist wreathed around dead trees, their trunks as pale and smooth as bone. When she tipped her head up, she saw long, ghastly branches reaching up to meet a starless sky. She shivered, feeling both frightened and exhilarated by the eeriness of the dark place.

"Hello," purred a silky voice behind her. Ravenstar felt a jolt of shock. Heart pounding, she whirled around, coming face to face with a sand-colored she-cat. The stranger's amber eyes gleamed with intelligence and dark amusement.

"Who are you?" Ravenstar asked, trying to keep her tone curious and nonthreatening.

The mysterious cat barked a laugh. "My name is Vipertail," she replied. "And you're Ravenstar." It wasn't a question.

Ravenstar's tail bushed out with fear. "How do you know that?" she asked warily. It took massive effort to keep herself calm.

"Believe me, I have my ways of knowing things," said the sand-colored cat. "Though I won't share them with you." She turned away and set off through the shadowy trees.

"W-wait!" Ravenstar bounded after her.

Vipertail paused, glancing over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Please, tell me," the black she-cat mewed. "What is this place?" She glanced around once more. As terrible as the forest was, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of the twisted, dead trees and the endlessly black sky.

"It's called the Dark Forest," Vipertail answered, narrowing her eyes with wry amusement. "The name suits it, doesn't it?"

"Yes, very well," agreed Ravenstar. "How did I get here?"

"Only the most powerful cats can come to this place," answered Vipertail. "I suppose you must be strong if you found your way here."

Against her will, Ravenstar felt a prickle of pride in her chest. _I suppose I am._ Then she shook her head. _Don't be a vain fool,_ she reprimanded herself.

Vipertail gave another harsh laugh. "Pride can bring down even the best of cats," she meowed. "Including myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I leave that to you to figure out," Vipertail said. "Just remember, if you ever need help from like-minded cats, you only need to ask."

Ravenstar blinked, puzzled. This was certainly a strange cat.

"Okay," she meowed aloud. "Thank you, I suppose."

Vipertail's eyes glittered. "Oh, you'll find that you'll need us sometime very soon," she said. "Take care." She turned and walked away into the darkness, the gloom seeming to swallow her whole.

 _Strange,_ Ravenstar thought, feeling dread slither down her spine like an icy snake. She closed her eyes, and to her relief, when she opened them again, she was beside the Moonpool once more.

* * *

Ravenstar began to visit the Moonpool on a regular basis, every time asking Fawnfeather the same question she had the last time. Over and over the StarClan cat assured her that Galeheart did not love anyone, not even Snowlight. But Ravenstar still worried that it was only a matter of time before he fell for the young warrior.

Ravenstar tried to reach the Dark Forest again, curious to see if she could find Vipertail among the shadowed trees, but she could never access the place. _Did I somehow loose the strength I needed to get there?_ she wondered. _Am I not as powerful as I was before?_

The thought of growing weaker made her both angry and frightened. She had grown used to being powerful as ThunderClan's leader. Her power had become a part of her, and feeling weak made her feel like she was missing half of herself.

One night at the Moonpool, Ravenstar sensed that something was different. The normally beautiful swirls of mist over the water seemed eerie, and the reflected stars seemed cold. _You don't belong here,_ a voice seemed to whisper in her ears.

She shook it away. _I'm a Clan leader; I have every right to be here,_ she reminded herself.

 _Ah, but this place is not for the dark of heart,_ the voice whispered.

 _Go away,_ she growled, shaking her head more fiercely. _I_ do _belong here, and I'm not dark-hearted._

 _As you wish,_ sighed the voice. Then its presence vanished.

Feeling very unsettled, Ravenstar called across the water, "Fawnfeather!"

Her friend soon appeared on the surface of the Moonpool. "What is it that you seek?" she asked.

Ravenstar flicked her tail impatiently. "You know what I want," she meowed. "Tell me, who does Galeheart love?"

To her surprise, Fawnfeather's eyes clouded. "Oh, Ravenstar," she whispered. "Look into the water."

Dread pulsed in Ravenstar's veins. Afraid of what she might see, she hesitantly looked into the depths of the Moonpool. At first, all she could see was the reflection of her face, which looked soft and kit-like in the gentle glow of the Moonpool. She could see the fear in her own eyes. Her pupils were wide, swallowing up most of the green around them.

Then the water rippled and an image appeared. Pricking her ears, Ravenstar heard the sound of happy mews and deep purrs. When the image focused and became clear, she could see two figures running through the forest, chasing each other and racing through the night. One had a familiar, dappled gray pelt. The other was a shining white, glowing like a ghost in the moonlight.

"No," whispered Ravenstar, knowing immediately what the vision was showing her. She knew the voices and shapes of her two best friends as well as she knew her own. "No!" Her legs crumpled beneath her and she sank to the ground with a wail.

"I'm so sorry," murmured Fawnfeather, touching her nose to Ravenstar's ear in an effort to comfort her. "You were right."

Ravenstar looked at the water, hardly hearing her friend's voice. She felt her heart break as she watched Galeheart twine his tail with Snowlight's. _This can't be true,_ she thought, but she knew deep in her heart that it was. Fawnfeather wouldn't lie to her.

For a moment, numbness surged in her paws and her ears rang. Then both the horrible feeling and the noise in her head subsided. "Thank you for showing me this." Ravenstar fought to keep her voice steady.

An air of uncertainty surrounded Fawnfeather. "I know it isn't what you wanted to see," she began, "but you did ask me to tell you the truth."

"I know. Thank you," Ravenstar repeated.

Fawnfeather hesitated. "You aren't angry?"

"Not with you." Ravenstar turned away from the Moonpool.

The leader of ThunderClan sensed Fawnfeather's pulse of alarm. "W-what are you going to do?" the ginger she-cat meowed suddenly, her voice quivering slightly.

Ravenstar glanced over her shoulder. Fawnfeather recoiled at the sight of the fury and hatred burning in her emerald eyes.

"I'm going home to my Clan," she meowed. "If you want to know what I'm planning, just watch me. You'll see in time what I'm going to do."

She savored the anguish and fear in the StarClan cat's eyes. _If this is what she feels, and she's not even the victim of my anger, then imagine what I can do to Snowlight._ The pleasure of feeling powerful swept through her entire being. As she closed her eyes and returned to the world of the living, a purr of satisfaction rumbled in the throat of ThunderClan's leader.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this cliffhanger... *grins wickedly* Seriously, though, I really appreciate every view and comment. They really make my day. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience. I'm sorry this update took much longer than the rest of them. I've been busy with the end of school and finals. Now that I'm free for the summer, here's the third part of Snowlight. For those of you who are wondering, there will probably be two more chapters after this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the fairy tale Snow White.**

* * *

Ravenstar watched with the intensity of a hawk fixing its eyes on a mouse as Snowlight and Galeheart returned from their hunt together. It had been several days since Ravenstar had last visited the Moonpool and she had made several calculating plans since then. _Now all I have to figure out is how to get Snowlight alone._

It was incredibly difficult to separate Snowlight from her Clanmates without being obvious about it. Ravenstar knew that if her warriors were to discover what she was planning to do, they'd lose all the respect that they ever had for her. A small pang of unease made Ravenstar pause. _If I'm afraid of anyone figuring this out, surely it's wrong._ But she pushed away the thought. _Snowlight deserves to be punished for taking Galeheart away from me._

It did not matter that Snowlight had once been her friend. Revenge was more important than a simple friendship with someone who had caused her so much pain.

Besides, once Snowlight was gone, perhaps Galeheart would fall in love with Ravenstar instead. After all, several moons ago, Fawnfeather had said that Galeheart's feelings for Snowlight and Ravenstar were the same. If his affection for Snowlight could turn into romance, then maybe it could for the young leader too.

Snowlight touched noses with Galeheart before they parted ways, making Ravenstar's claws slip out of their sheathes and bringing a soft growl to her throat. Unaware of her eyes on the pair of them, Galeheart padded over to the fresh-kill pile, while Snowlight made her way to a patch of bright sunlight shining through a thin layer of clouds. The white warrior lay on her side, stretching luxuriously and purring with happiness in the sun's warm rays.

Ravenstar fixed her sharp green gaze on Snowlight thoughtfully. _She's finally away from Galeheart,_ the leader mused, _but she won't stay away for long._ _How do I keep them apart?_

A soft touch on her shoulder made Ravenstar jump, startling her out of her reverie. She whirled around, hissing with brief annoyance until she noticed who it was. _Ah-ha,_ she thought triumphantly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Hawkfoot asked. _Playing the role of a responsible deputy, as always,_ thought Ravenstar, but hope was flaring in her chest. A loyal deputy, the cat who organized patrols and served as her dutiful second-in-command, was someone who would be _very_ helpful at the moment.

"Actually, there is," she meowed, a purr in her voice. "Come with me for a moment."

Hawkfoot followed her as she climbed the Highledge and padded into her den. Checking briefly to make sure that no one had followed them, Ravenstar turned to face the mottled brown tom.

"Listen carefully," she mewed, lowering her voice and narrowing her eyes. Hawkfoot angled his ears forward, making sure that he would hear every word.

"There's someone I need out of my fur," she began. "Someone who constantly gets in my way." Hawkfoot opened his mouth to speak, but she flicked her tail across his muzzle. "Shut up for a moment, will you? Just hear me out."

He blinked in surprise, but obediently held his tongue.

"This cat…" Ravenstar continued. "I want her to stop interfering with my plans. That's where you come in. I want _you_ to take care of the problem. And there's one simple way to do that: kill her."

Hawkfoot's golden eyes widened in shock. "Who exactly are you talking about?" he whispered.

Ravenstar met his gaze evenly. "Snowlight."

For a moment, her deputy didn't say anything. Shock and disbelief flickered across his face, one after the other. His tail lashed and his ears flattened.

"I can't," he said. "She's my Clanmate."

Ravenstar wasn't moved. "And? I'm your leader. This is an order, not a request."

"But that's against the warrior code," insisted Hawkfoot. "No loyal warrior would kill a member of his own Clan."

"But you will," purred Ravenstar. "Because I told you to. And the word of a Clan leader is the warrior code."

Hawkfoot flinched as though she had raked her claws across his muzzle. "No," he whispered, shrinking back as though he wished he could disappear. "Don't make me do it. Please, Ravenstar. You know it's wrong. Surely you wouldn't abuse your leadership to make me do this?"

"StarClan trusted me to make the right decisions," Ravenstar pointed out. "Tell me, do you see any sign that they disapprove of what I'm doing?"

"No." Hawkfoot's eyes burned with resentment and anger. "But I'm sure they do. And your Clanmates won't follow you anymore once they realize how horrible you are."

Ravenstar didn't let his words bother her. "That's why they aren't going to know about it," she meowed. "You are bound by my word to keep this our little secret."

Hawkfoot glared at her for a few heartbeats. Then he seemed to realize that he couldn't win. "Fine," he growled through clenched teeth. "I just hope that StarClan rewards me for my loyalty to you instead of punishing me for committing such a terrible crime."

Ravenstar turned away. She heard his pawsteps crossing the smooth stone floor of her den. "One more thing," she added. The pawsteps halted as he stopped to listen.

"Swear by StarClan that you won't tell Galeheart."

"You know I won't tell anyone," Hawkfoot said bitterly. "You already ordered me not to say a word. Why are you making me take another oath? Is my loyalty to the warrior code not enough?"

"Just swear it," Ravenstar meowed shortly.

He sighed. "Fine. I swear it."

"Thank you," she meowed. "Now go," she ordered, turning to face him and flicking her tail toward the entrance of the den. "You have work to do."

* * *

Hawkfoot crept through the woods, following Snowlight's scent trail. He had sent her out to hunt alone some time ago and now he was attempting to carry out Ravenstar's plot. Every fur on his pelt prickled at how wrong this was, but he could see no way to get out of it now. _Who's to say that Ravenstar wouldn't kill me for failing,_ he thought bitterly. _I never knew she had such evil inside her._ _But now that she knows I've come this far, I'd better finish the job._

He still couldn't believe that Ravenstar would want to kill anyone, much less her own Clanmate. He wondered what exactly Snowlight had done to her. Ravenstar had said that the young warrior had "gotten in her way", but he couldn't see how. Snowlight was sweet and innocent. He couldn't imagine her doing any harm to anyone.

Hawkfoot regretted with all his heart that he had agreed to be Ravenstar's deputy. _If I wasn't her second-in-command, she wouldn't have made me do this. This is not killing an enemy in the heat of battle, which StarClan would understand. This is cold-blooded murder. And not even to a rival Clan cat or a rogue, but to my own Clanmate!_

The thought made him sick, but before he could do anything else, the bracken ahead of him rustled and Snowlight's scent flooded over him. A pulse of alarm shot through Hawkfoot. _She mustn't see me!_ he thought. He whirled around and dove into the dark green leaves of a nearby bush.

He was just in time. As soon as he had hidden himself, the white form of Snowlight emerged from the bracken. She had a mouse in her jaws.

Hawkfoot felt a surge of relief. Hopefully she wouldn't be able to scent him through the smell of the mouse. He watched as she buried her prey and set off again the way she had come, disappearing through the bracken again. Pausing for a moment to make sure that she was out of earshot, Hawkfoot dragged himself out of the bushes. A few stray leaves clung to his pelt, but he shook them off and continued following Snowlight through the forest.

He caught up to her in a grove of tall trees with emerald green leaves and rich brown trunks that reminded him of the color of the soil after it rained. She had paused in the middle and looked up at the sky, which was now swirled with gray and white clouds. Several leaves showered down on her as the wind blew, but she didn't seem to notice. Her back was to him, but he could imagine the way her blue eyes widened when she saw something that amazed her. He could tell from the soft purr in her throat that she found the overcast sky as beautiful as the sun in its own way.

Hawkfoot felt claws pierce his heart. _There's no way I can kill her,_ he thought. He couldn't pretend that he'd never been a little bit in love with Snowlight. He was sure that all the toms around her age in the Clan had had a crush on her at one time or another, whether they were fleeting or long lasting. Snowlight was simply mesmerizing. When Galeheart had become her mate, Hawkfoot's feelings had ebbed away, but sometimes the echo of them was more than he could take.

Suddenly, an idea came to the young deputy. He took a pace forward, trying to steady his nerves. "Snowlight!" he called softly.

The white she-cat turned around. Her eyes sparkled when she caught sight of him. "Hello, Hawkfoot," she purred. "Isn't this part of the forest just so lovely?"

"It is," he murmured in agreement, distracted for a moment from what he had been about to say. He paused, listening to the sound of the wind rustling the leaves and the soft rumble of thunder in the distance. There was moisture in the air, a sure sign of a storm on its way.

"We'd better head back to camp," said Snowlight, her ear twitching as she picked up the sound of thunder. "It's definitely going to rain soon. Not that I mind the rain," she added. "I think it's fun to walk in. But I don't want to get struck by lightning." She purred, as though she were amused by her own words.

"Wait," he said, blocking her way as she headed in the direction of camp. She blinked, clearly surprised, her eyes growing round. She took a step back, giving him a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tipping her head to one side.

"You can't go back to camp," he blurted out. "You have to leave the forest."

For a long while, neither of them said anything. The silence was tense with disbelief and confusion. The leaves rustled on in the background, the wind rushing through the trees and playing with the cats' fur as it twisted around them and darted between them.

"What?" Snowlight managed at last.

"Listen to me," Hawkfoot mewed desperately. "I know this is all so confusing, but you have to believe me. It isn't safe for you to stay here any longer. You have to go."

"Surely it isn't any more dangerous for me than the rest of the Clan," Snowlight replied. "Why should I leave and not the rest of them?"

"This danger only applies to you," insisted Hawkfoot. _Please believe me, Snowlight,_ he prayed. "There's…" He hesitated, wondering how much to tell her. _I'd tell her anything if it would save her._ He cursed Ravenstar for commanding him not to tell anyone about their plan. _I'll have to be vague about it._

"There's someone in the Clan who wants to bring you harm," he began. Snowlight's eyes widened even further, but to his relief, she stayed quiet. "That's why you have to go. I'm afraid sh- _they_ will kill you if you don't get out of here right away." _I can't let her guess who it is,_ he told himself. _Remember, Hawkfoot, be vague._ "I promise, the Clan will be well taken care of," he went on. "All that matters now is that you leave while you still can."

Silence once again hung between them. The intensity of his words seemed to convince her. Her fur bristled and he could smell her fear scent. She was shaking a little. He reached forward, brushing his muzzle against hers to comfort her.

"W-what about Galeheart?" she stammered. "What will he think if I just disappear?"

"Shh," he whispered, stroking her spine with his tail tip. Rain began to fall slowly from the gray sky above. Drops began to wet his fur, but Hawkfoot didn't care. "Don't worry. I don't know how it will happen, but I promise, you _will_ see him again."

"Where will I go?" she whimpered, clearly frightened. "The forest is my home."

"Go into Twolegplace," he meowed. "I know it'll be scary, but no one would think to look for you there. You'd be safe. Just think about it. No Clan cat would dare to get so close to Twolegs. Except you, of course."

Snowlight flinched. "You're sure I have to go?" she whispered.

"I'm completely sure," he told her.

She took a deep breath. "Okay." Her eyes were still blank with shock and her voice quavered, but she seemed to be trying to be strong. "Thank you, Hawkfoot, for saving my life," she murmured.

"Of course I'd save you," he meowed, touching his nose to her ear. "You're my Clanmate." He fought to keep his voice steady. "Good-bye, Snowlight. Travel safely. I'll come find you one day."

"I hope I see you again soon," she whispered. After a long moment, she pulled away. Turning, she bounded off into the trees and didn't look back.

Hawkfoot watched her go, relief flooding his heart. _I'll miss her, but all that matters is that she's safe. And that I didn't have to kill her._ A prickle of unease made the fur on his neck bristle. _I just hope that Ravenstar never finds out the truth._

* * *

Ravenstar was sharpening her claws on a chunk of rock in her den when Hawkfoot returned. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Is the job done?" she demanded.

"Yes," the deputy growled, the bitterness in his voice as cold as leaf-bare winds.

She looked up from the stone and eyed him reproachfully. "Don't talk to me like that, Hawkfoot. It's very rude."

"I just killed someone for you and you're worried about my manners?" he hissed incredulously. "I don't care how rude I am. Doesn't my loyalty count for anything?"

"I suppose it does," she replied. "Now go. Remember, you tell no one."

"Of course not," he muttered, trotting away. Ravenstar pricked her ears, surprised. Was that a hint of sarcasm in his voice?

 _It doesn't matter,_ she thought. After several moons of hardly daring to hope, a strange feeling was coursing through her. _Yes, at last!_ she thought, digging her claws into her moss nest. Her entire being was alight with an exhilarating feeling of triumph. _At last, Galeheart will be mine!_

Her friend was understandably, but irritatingly upset when he heard the news that Snowlight was dead. Even worse, Ravenstar had to pretend to grieve for the white warrior. It was hard to fake sorrow, when the feeling that overcame her when she thought of the circumstance was its complete opposite. The only thing that dampened her mood was the unmistakable pain in Galeheart's eyes. _I'm so sorry!_ she cried inwardly whenever she saw it. _It was the only way to get you to love me; please don't blame me for what I feel!_

Eventually, the commotion in the Clan settled down, which was a relief for the dark masquerader. The grief and sorrows of others did not touch her, save for Galeheart's, and only made her feel as though she were being smothered. She'd never been a very sympathetic cat, and it was hard to feel that way when she knew she was the cause of their grief.

That thought alone made her pelt itch uncomfortably. _Am I doing this all wrong?_ she asked herself. But before long, an answer soothed the little conscience she had left. _I cannot take back what I have done, just as Snowlight could never have given Galeheart back to me. I was simply settling an old score. There is nothing wrong with justice._

One day, around sunhigh, when the day was at its hottest, Ravenstar curled up comfortably in her nest for a nap. She soon woke with a jolt of shock.

Vipertail's amber eyes gleamed furiously, inches away from her own. Ravenstar jerked back with a yowl of surprise, her paw lashing out at the sand-colored warrior.

"You fool!" hissed Vipertail, ignoring the blow that snagged her pelt. "Open your eyes! You are _blind!"_ The venom in her voice shocked the black she-cat.

"What do you mean?" Ravenstar protested, bewildered.

"You actually _believed_ that mouse-hearted deputy of yours when he said he killed Snowlight?" the older cat hissed. "I thought you were strong. But you are actually a mouse-brained, soft-hearted fool."

Ravenstar's pelt prickled with anger. "First of all, Hawkfoot may be mouse-hearted sometimes, but he's _my_ mouse-hearted deputy," she snapped. "I'm the only one who gets to insult him. Secondly, I am no fool. And I _am_ strong. I found my way here after all," she added, looking around at the dark forest that surrounded them, "to the place where only the strongest warriors can go."

Vipertail laughed, her eyes gleaming cruelly. "Poor Ravenstar, so mistaken in so many ways," she meowed, flicking her tail to indicate a pool of ghastly, stagnant water that Ravenstar hadn't noticed between them. "See for yourself."

Ravenstar didn't want to obey her, but the curiosity was too much for her. She peered into the black depths of the water and let the vision take her.

The familiar figure that she saw padding alongside a white, wooden fence made her gasp with shock. It was Snowlight, not hurt, not wreathed in starlight, not dead, but perfectly alive and well. It made Ravenstar burn with an uncontrollable wrath.

"Hawkfoot," she growled. "How could you do this to me? I thought you were loyal."

"You cannot trust anyone but yourself," hissed Vipertail, hovering by her shoulder like a vengeful spirit made of sand. "You should have killed that cat with your own claws."

"Oh?" said Ravenstar, turning on her and narrowing her eyes into emerald slits. "By that reasoning, I shouldn't trust you, either."

"But I am like you," Vipertail insisted. "And I can help you."

"How?" Ravenstar twitched an ear skeptically.

"I am no ordinary cat," Vipertail said. "I find it hard to believe that you haven't figured it out already." When Ravenstar said nothing, the older she-cat took a step forward and bent down to whisper in the leader's ear. "This place is for the cats who StarClan denies, the place where the most powerful and the most ruthless of all cats get to walk when they can no longer dwell in the world of the living." Every word was drawn out deliberately, each one having its own impact on Ravenstar. "We are the bane of StarClan, cursed with our own punishments, but blessed with the greatest power. I can help you in ways that no other cat can."

Ravenstar felt dread and excitement twist in her stomach. She met the eyes of the dark spirit, who looked pleased.

"In that case," she purred, "I'd be glad for your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! You have no idea how much your views and reviews mean to me. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. With that said, here is the fourth and final chapter of Snowlight.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Snow White.**

* * *

Ravenstar wrapped the bright red berries carefully in leaves and stashed them away under the bushes. _I'll use those in just a moment._ She stalked deliberately over to the warriors' den, where Hawkfoot was resting.

It was dark inside, the roof of the den providing a cool shade for the warriors inside to rest in. Only Hawkfoot and a warrior named Hollowsong were inside. Ravenstar tiptoed carefully around Hollowsong to reach the back, where her deputy slept. He was murmuring in his sleep when she reached his side. She cocked her head, trying to pick up the barely audible words, but they were jumbled and nearly impossible to understand. Whatever he was mumbling seemed important, but there was no way she was going to figure it out.

Giving up, she crouched low to whisper in his ear. "Hawkfoot, wake up."

He stirred and blinked his yellow eyes open. "Ravenstar?"

"Come with me, Hawkfoot. We need to talk."

She led the way out of the den and into the forest, stopping beside the bush where she had hid the scarlet berries, called deathberries because they were poisonous enough to kill any cat who ate them. She didn't bring them out right away, but turned to face her traitorous deputy. "I know what you did," she growled. "How dare you disobey me?"

The mottled brown tom did his best to look confused, but beneath that façade she saw fear flash in the depths of his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Snowlight!" Ravenstar hissed. "You didn't kill her! You sent her to Twolegplace, where you thought I wouldn't think to look for her. Do you think I'm a mouse-brain?"

"No," snapped Hawkfoot. "But I couldn't just kill my own Clanmate. Isn't it enough that she's out of your way?"

"Never!" Ravenstar dug her claws into the ground. "She needs to pay the price for what she's done."

"And what exactly has she done?" Hawkfoot hissed. "Snowlight is innocent, regardless of what you think. She never did anything wrong. Why are you punishing her for a crime she didn't commit?"

Ravenstar turned away. "She took away something very dear to me," the leader meowed softly.

She could sense Hawkfoot's bewilderment, but she didn't explain. "If she _did_ take something from you, I'm sure she didn't know she was doing it," he said after a moment. He seemed to choosing his words carefully. "Surely you can forgive her?"

"No, I can't," Ravenstar mewed shortly. She reached under the bush and pulled out the bundle of leaves and berries.

Hawkfoot pricked his ears as his eyes landed on it. "What's that?" he asked warily.

Ravenstar's eyes glittered maliciously and an ominous purr rose briefly in her throat. "It's my backup plan," she meowed. "Now let's go."

She padded away into the trees and Hawkfoot followed her hesitantly. "Where are we going?" he asked, sounding for all the world like an apprentice traveling into the forest for the first time, pestering his mentor at every step. "And what exactly do you mean by your 'backup plan'?"

Ravenstar rolled her eyes. Hawkfoot became immensely chatty when he was nervous. Usually, she found it amusing, but today it was distracting. She had to focus; she was listening closely for Vipertail's voice in her head. The Dark Forest cat had promised to guide Ravenstar on her mission, but so far she hadn't uttered a single word.

They passed beneath the shifting emerald canopies above, traveling quickly along paths strewn with leaves and twigs. To Ravenstar, the journey seemed short; before she knew it, she was standing at the border of ThunderClan's territory, gazing out across the jumbled maze of the Twolegplace. Everything in it was bright, the white reflecting the sun too much, the silver fences harsh and blinding in comparison to the soft silver of the moon. There was even a flat red object on a metal thing that resembled a skinny tree, with a hue that was redder than deathberries.

Hawkfoot grew still. "You can't seriously want Snowlight dead this much."

"I do, and I'm completely serious."

"You're horrible," he growled.

"I know."

That seemed to bring him up short. He looked away, as though he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. "Redstar should never have picked you for his deputy."

Ravenstar didn't take her gaze off of the Twolegplace. "Maybe not," she meowed, "but he did, and now you have to deal with it." She stood and flicked her tail at her companion. "Come on, let's keep going."

As they continued into the Twolegplace, walking alongside a narrow gray Thunderpath, Ravenstar heard a silky voice purr in her mind, _Hello, little warrior._

 _About time you showed up,_ she thought, ignoring the somewhat demeaning nickname.

 _Now, now, don't be impatient,_ said Vipertail. _Isn't it enough that I came at all?_

 _I suppose,_ Ravenstar thought reluctantly. _Now can you cast that spell we talked about? The one that will disguise my appearance? I don't want Snowlight to recognize me when I find her._

 _Why does it really matter?_ asked the Dark Forest warrior. _You're going to kill her anyway. It's not like she can tell your Clanmates what you did once she's dead._

 _That's a lie. She'll go to StarClan. She could easily tell my medicine cat, or any other warrior, by visiting them in their dreams._

Vipertail was quiet. Ravenstar felt a flash of satisfaction; the Dark Forest cat obviously hadn't thought about that. _I'm smarter than she is._

 _Mind your manners, Ravenstar. I can still hear you._

Scowling, Ravenstar returned her attention to the setting around her. They had come to a cross of Thunderpaths, and looming above her was a red thing on a silver stick. She gazed upward at it, then decided it wasn't important. She scented the air, trying to decide which way to go.

Hawkfoot hesitated, opening his mouth to say something. Ravenstar eyed him curiously, but he closed it again without speaking a word. "What were you going to say?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he meowed.

"Don't lie to me."

Hawkfoot looked away, his mouth shut resolutely.

 _Punish him,_ urged Vipertail. _You can't let him get away with disrespect. He's the deputy and you're the leader, not the other way around._

Ravenstar didn't say anything. Hawkfoot's refusal to speak was inconvenient, since he had obviously been going to say something important, but she couldn't help but admire his determination. However, she wasn't going to show it. She tasted the air again, lashing her tail to make it seem like she was annoyed rather than impressed. She was so focused on maintaining this appearance that she almost missed the scent when it reached the roof of her mouth. _That's her,_ she realized. _It's definitely Snowlight's scent!_

Hawkfoot glanced at her. "Did you find something?" he asked.

"Yes," meowed Ravenstar. "Snowlight's scent. She must have gone this way recently, based on the freshness of the scent trail."

Her deputy flinched. Misery welled in his golden eyes, but Ravenstar felt no pity. "This never would have happened if you'd done what I asked in the first place," she hissed. "It's your own fault. Now let's go."

They followed the scent around the corner and along an uneven wooden fence. Soon, they caught sight of a gap underneath the fence and Ravenstar crouched to peer through it. Her eyes traveled the garden on the other side, full of green plants and flowers that made her nose itch. But her gaze landed on something that made it worthwhile. A tuft of white fur was caught on a thistle, blowing slightly in the wind like a clear announcement that the cat she was searching for lived here.

"Twolegs," Ravenstar mewed spitefully. "Snowlight was a warrior. How could she choose to live with them?"

"Well, you did pretty much exile her from the Clan," Hawkfoot pointed out. "She couldn't have returned to her life as a warrior, even if she wanted to."

"No," Ravenstar snapped, " _you_ exiled her from the Clan. _I_ was trying to kill her. There's a difference."

"Yes, but my way was better."

Ravenstar growled under her breath. "No it wasn't," she hissed through clenched teeth. "It didn't accomplish anything. It just prolonged Snowlight's suffering. Now wait here and don't say another word."

Hawkfoot's eyes shone with worry, but he shut his mouth obediently. Ravenstar barely glanced at him before turning away and closing her eyes. Concentrating, she managed to summon Vipertail's presence in her mind. _Are you ready to help me out?_

 _Of course,_ murmured the Dark Forest cat. _What kind of disguise would you like? Tabby fur, perhaps? And yellow eyes? Or maybe a scar or two across that pretty face of yours?_

Ravenstar thought for a moment, briefly toying with different ideas. _None of those,_ she decided. _Make me old. Give me scraggly claws and graying fur on my muzzle. Make my eyes dull and my back hunched. Make me as frightening as possible._

There was a moment of silence. _A strange request,_ Vipertail commented, _but certainly within my power. As you wish._

Ravenstar felt her legs grow frail and her fur become matted and patchy. Her claws withered and twisted into frightening shapes, and her back grew crooked. She heard a startled gasp from behind her and turned to see Hawkfoot staring at her in horrified shock. "You'd never recognize me like this, would you?" she asked smugly.

"W-what happened to you?" he stammered.

"Magic," she replied, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "You aren't my only useful friend." She returned her attention to Vipertail's presence. _You remembered to change my scent?_ she checked.

 _Yes, Ravenstar,_ Vipertail answered, with an impressive amount of patience considering that she was an evil spirit.

 _Good,_ the ThunderClan leader said. "Wait here until I come to get you," she commanded her deputy. She grabbed the leaves containing the deathberries in her jaws and slipped under the fence into Snowlight's garden. She winced as pain shot through her arthritic back. _Thanks for making this so realistic, Vipertail,_ she grumbled.

 _My pleasure._

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Ravenstar returned her attention to the task at paw. Now that she was in the right place, all she should have to do was wait. She sat down and wrapped her snarled tail around her paws, faltering again as her back legs nearly gave way beneath her. _No wonder the elders are so grumpy,_ she thought. _I would hate having to live like this every day. The sooner I get out of this form, the better._

She glanced around the yard, trying to distract herself from the achy feeling in her body. She noticed some strange silver things hanging in front of the entrance to the Twolegs' den that made chiming noises when the wind blew through them. _Hmm, that's a surprise. It's a Twoleg thing that's actually beautiful._

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound for a while. Somehow, though she had never heard it before, its beauty reminded her of her apprentice days, when she had believed completely in the goodness of the world and had found the greatest happiness simply by having Galeheart at her side. It brought her back to a time before she had ever met Snowlight, the friend that had betrayed her and twisted her into something dark. A time before she had ever dreamed of the vengeance and power that now made her who she was. _I was innocent once,_ she thought. _Where did that innocence go?_ She opened her eyes again and was startled to find her vision blurred by tears.

Before she could sort out her feelings, a loud creak cut across the peaceful murmur of birdsong and the chiming of the silver things in front of the door. Ravenstar crouched low in fear, the tears clearing from her eyes as she turned her attention to the source of the noise. It appeared that the Twolegs had opened the entrance to their den to let their precious kittypet Snowlight out into the garden for a walk. Ravenstar curled her lip in disgust as she saw her former warrior brush affectionately against the Twolegs before padding out into the yard.

It was only a moment before Snowlight noticed her. The white she-cat's eyes grew round with fear. She hesitated, then padded slowly forward toward the stranger in her garden.

"H-hello," Snowlight mewed, obviously trying to be friendly. Both fear and pity flickered in the depths of her lucid blue eyes. _How dare you feel sorry for me, your murderer!_ Ravenstar seethed inwardly. But she knew she had to keep her feelings contained. _Time to see if all those games I played with Galeheart have made me a good enough actress._

"Oh, hello, my dear," she purred silkily. "I'm so glad to see a friendly face."

"R-really?" Snowlight stammered. "Why's th-that?"

Ravenstar lowered her head in an attempt to appear saddened. "You see, I lost my only Twoleg not long ago. He was old, rather like me, and he got sick one day. There was nothing anyone could do to save him. I've been all alone ever since he died and I've been terribly lonely."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Snowlight exclaimed. "I would be devastated if I ever lost my Twolegs. They took me in when I lost my old home," she added. "I'll always be grateful to them."

"Yes, Twolegs can be wonderful," Ravenstar agreed. _Yuck, imagine complimenting a Twoleg,_ she thought, inwardly revolted by her own words. _But whatever has to be done for this mission will be done._ "Mine grew all sorts of wonderful plants in his garden just for me. Catmint, flowers, and these lovely red berries!" She opened the leaves with her paws, revealing the deathberries. _I hope Snowlight didn't spend enough time in Maplefoot's company to recognize them!_ "They're really very tasty, and I was looking for someone to share them with," she continued. "It would brighten my day more than you could ever imagine if I could see someone else enjoying them as much as I do."

"Oh, how kind of you," Snowlight purred. "I'd love to share some with you. There's nothing I enjoy more than seeing everyone happy."

"I'm so glad you understand," meowed Ravenstar, purring too. "I feel exactly the same way." She nudged the berries forward. "Go on, you can have all of them if you'd like. They're probably my favorite thing to eat in the whole world."

"You're much too kind!" Snowlight protested. "I'll only take one or two. I'd hate to take them all from you."

"No, it's fine," Ravenstar reassured her. "There are plenty more in my garden."

"But if your Twoleg is gone, are you sure any more will grow without him to take care of them?" Snowlight asked.

"They'll be fine," meowed Ravenstar. "After all, the rain should keep them watered, and if there are any weeds endangering them, I can always uproot them myself." She laughed softly. "I may be old, but I promise you, dearie, I'm stronger than I look."

"Are you sure you want to give me all of them?" Snowlight mewed, but her resolve seemed to be weakening.

"I insist," Ravenstar replied.

"Okay, if you're sure." Snowlight sniffed the berries carefully. "Thank you so much!" she meowed, taking the berries and their leaf wrap in her jaws. She waved her tail in farewell. "Good luck!" she added, her words muffled by the leaves. "I hope to see you again sometime."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," meowed Ravenstar. She watched with baited breath as Snowlight bounded away, paused by the door, then trotted over to a side window and jumped to the windowsill. The white she-cat wriggled through the narrow open space and disappeared into the den.

"Oh, why did she have to go in there to eat them?" Ravenstar hissed. She turned in the direction of the fence and crept to the edge of the garden. "Hawkfoot, get over here!" she whispered fiercely.

For a moment, she was sure that he had disobeyed her and deserted her. Then he appeared, squeezing under the fence. His eyes were wide with grief.

"Is she dead?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Not yet," answered Ravenstar. "She has the berries, but she hasn't eaten them yet."

"That's good enough," said Hawkfoot. "Come on, let's head back to camp."

"Not yet," said Ravenstar. "I want to make sure she eats them." _Change me back,_ she ordered Vipertail. _And give both me and Hawkfoot an invisibility spell, so Snowlight doesn't see us while we spy on her._

 _You expect a lot from me, don't you?_ the older she-cat replied.

 _Shut up, I know you're enjoying this as much as I am. Just do it!_

 _As you wish,_ Vipertail meowed again, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice this time.

Ravenstar felt a rush of relief as her body grew strong and flexible again. Then she felt a sort of shimmer ripple across her fur. _That must be the invisibility spell,_ she thought. "I'm going up there," she told Hawkfoot, nodding to the windowsill.

"You don't need me here," he replied, turning and starting to leave. "So I'll just go—"

"Oh, no you don't!" Ravenstar hissed, pouncing on her deputy and dragging him back. "This is _your_ fault, so you must witness _each and every_ second that Snowlight suffers! You're coming with me."

Ravenstar leapt to the windowsill, Hawkfoot trailing unwillingly behind her. He jumped up to stand beside her, his body tense with dread. Ravenstar glanced at him with dark amusement.

Together, they peered into the Twoleg den. Ravenstar could see several Twolegs moving around inside, maybe seven in total. There cat toys strewn all over the place that announced Snowlight's presence, as well as a soft-looking nest in one corner. _Of course, the Twolegs adore her,_ Ravenstar thought bitterly. _Just like every cat in ThunderClan. I'd bet even the prey she eats worships the ground she walks on._

Then she spotted Snowlight. Ravenstar pricked her ears in anticipation as she noticed the leaf wrap and berries in the white cat's mouth. Snowlight was sitting near the entrance to the room, unnoticed by her Twolges. She sniffed hesitantly at the berries and frowned slightly, as though she was a little uncertain.

 _Just eat them!_ Ravenstar thought anxiously.

Every second seemed to crawl by. Hawkfoot's heart was beating so hard that Ravenstar could feel it in his shoulder, which was pressed against hers. The Twolegs were chattering and the smallest two were laughing. None of them noticed Snowlight leaning down to eat the scarlet berries. She took one daintily between her teeth and chewed it, then swallowed.

For a moment, Ravenstar felt nothing but blood roaring in her ears. _I did it,_ she thought. She felt no emotion except a curious sort of wonder. _I did it._

Then there was a thump as Snowlight collapsed. The Twolegs turned to face her and collectively gasped as they noticed their kittypet writhing on the floor. Three of them rushed to her side, while the biggest ran out of the room. The smallest two began to wail in fear. The one that must have been their mother tried desperately to comfort them, all the while staring in shock at Snowlight's fallen form. Hawkfoot turned his head away, as though he couldn't bear to watch, but Ravenstar was completely still, transfixed by the scene of chaos that she had caused.

Snowlight shuddered and grew still, seemingly too weak to fight the poison any more. Ravenstar couldn't see if she was breathing at all. Feeling a rush of satisfaction, she turned away. "Come," she meowed briskly to Hawkfoot, jumping off the windowsill. "Our work here is done." He followed her blindly, too shocked to disobey.

Their journey back to the forest was a blur. Ravenstar could hardly believe what she had just done. She could hardly believe that she was free of Snowlight forever. _There's no one left to take Galeheart away from me. He's mine now. He will love no one but me._

 _Won't he?_

* * *

Ravenstar sat on the Highledge, looking down at the camp as twilight settled on the forest. Though there was no moon, the small valley seemed to glow with an eerie light, as though it were illuminated by a mysterious presence. Stars had begun to glitter overhead, sending a cold glow down on the cats of ThunderClan as they withdrew to their respective dens for the night.

Ravenstar tipped her head back to search the sky for a new star. Surely Snowlight would be among their ancestors by now? But the sky's pattern of icy lights was exactly the same as it had always been. _Come on, StarClan,_ she growled to herself. _Take her already. If she means anything to you, take her._ The next thought came unbidden into her mind. _Don't make her suffer like this._

"Ravenstar?"

The voice seemed to resonate through the darkness. The leader turned to see her closest friend standing barely more than a fox length away.

"Yes, Galeheart?" she asked.

"Can I talk with you for a while?" He came forward and sat beside her, his blue eyes glowing softly as they reflected the day's fading light. Ravenstar was both startled and pained by the sorrow in his gaze.

"Of course," she murmured. "You can always talk with me."

"You've always seemed busy," he replied. "I never wanted to interrupt you."

"It's fine," she meowed. "Feel free to interrupt me whenever you like. I always have time to be interrupted."

He gave a soft _mrrow_ of laughter, making Ravenstar's heart twist painfully as memories of their apprenticeship washed over her, as clear in her mind as if they had just happened yesterday. _There's so much I've done to win your heart, and yet I still don't feel as though it's mine,_ she thought, gazing at him. _All I've done is destroy my own. And for what? You've always thought of me as a friend and you'll never think of me as anything more._

The realization hurt more than anything she had ever felt before. It was as though fate was digging its cruel claws into her heart. Breaking her into a thousand pieces, fragments as numerous as the stars.

"It's Snowlight," Galeheart confessed, looking up at the sky. "I know this can't be helping you either, since you loved her as much as I did, but… I especially miss her tonight. I… I thought that speaking about her would make her seem closer. You know, in spirit."

The irony of his statement made Ravenstar want to laugh, even through all her pain. _You have no idea how wrong you are._ "I'm sure she _is_ with you, even though you can't see her," she meowed instead. "And she'll always be in your heart. _Our_ hearts."

Galeheart purred softly. "Thank you, Ravenstar. You always know just what to say." He stood and stretched his forepaws out in front of him, his tail kinking over his back and his jaws parting in an enormous yawn. "I know we haven't been talking for very long, but I'd best get some sleep. You too, my friend," he added. "We need an alert leader, not a sleepy one." He nudged her playfully. "Good night, Ravenstar."

"Good night, Galeheart."

She turned away as his pawsteps receded, unable to watch him go. Heart heavy, she padded into her den and curled up in her nest, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. _Please, StarClan, no dreams tonight. Just sweet darkness… lovely, beautiful darkness…_

Of course, that was not to be. She had hardly fallen asleep, it seemed, when she opened her eyes to a ghostly, shadowed version of the Twolegplace she had traveled into just the day before. It was amazing how much a difference the night made. With the white lights illuminating the Thunderpaths and reflecting off the monsters' sleek pelts like false moonlight, it didn't seem much different from the forest. The random wooden pillars were almost like trees, the Twolegs' dens almost like giant rocks. The only thing that was missing was the stars, but it was a relief to be away from the eyes of the ancestors. And the guilt they caused her.

She found herself in Snowlight's garden and remembered vaguely the story she had come up with to trick the white warrior. _I wonder what she thinks of me now,_ Ravenstar mused, tipping her head back to look at the windowsill where she had stood and watched Snowlight's suffering. _Or at least the old kittypet who gave her those berries. Does she know that's what caused her endless sleep?_

Hardly knowing what she was doing, Ravenstar leapt silently onto the windowsill. Through the transparent stone (or whatever those silly Twolegs had put in the gap), she could see Snowlight, glowing like her namesake in a ray from the Thunderpath lights. _It really is like she's sleeping,_ Ravenstar thought sadly. _But she won't ever wake. It's only a matter of time before the stars come to claim her. Please let it be soon._

As though her thoughts had been a prayer, a light appeared in the entrance to the room. As she watched, she saw that it was Fawnfeather, her ginger fur turned silver by the starlight that always surrounded her.

 _Have you come to bring Snowlight to StarClan?_ Ravenstar asked her friend silently. But the StarClan cat seemed not to notice her. Instead, she beckoned to a ghostly figure standing beside her. As he stepped out into full view, Ravenstar felt her heart skip a beat. _It's Galeheart! What's he doing here? He must be dreaming too,_ she realized, noticing that the ethereal quality of his image wasn't an illusion created by the darkness. He really was as translucent as a cat made of mist.

Her best friend's eyes were round with shock and wonder as he gazed at his mate, laid in a soft bed and guarded by a Twoleg, who was sitting on a couch and seemed not to notice the dream encounter of the four cats. None of them at all noticed Ravenstar, who felt her heart break at she saw the love in Galeheart's eyes. Though it seemed impossible that it could really break again when it hadn't been whole in moons.

"Is she… dead?" Galeheart asked Fawnfeather hesitantly.

"Not yet," replied the StarClan cat. "But her life is still in danger."

"I—I don't understand," stammered Galeheart. "How can this be? She disappeared a long time ago. Where has she been all this time? And why did she leave me?"

"Shh," whispered Fawnfeather, drawing her tail gently across his cheek to silence his anxious questions. "That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we save her."

"We? What can _I_ possibly do?" Galeheart's eyes were wide with surprise.

"I can save her," Fawnfeather explained. "But only if you truly love this cat. It's part of the magic. Do you love Snowlight?"

"Of course I do," murmured Galeheart. "With all my heart."

Ravenstar could barely watch, but at the same time, she couldn't bear to turn away.

Fawnfeather's eyes glowed with both sadness and joy. "Then touch your nose to her forehead and tell her."

Galeheart stood before the fallen form of Snowlight for a moment, then bent down to touch his nose to her forehead. He closed his eyes, a tear slowly drawing a line of darkness across his face as it wet his fur. "I love you," he whispered. A shimmer of starlight reflected off Galeheart's tear as it fell on Snowlight's face.

All three of the dream cats waited, holding their breath. Anxiety gnawed at Ravenstar's heart. _Do I want the spell to fail or succeed?_ She was surprised to find that she didn't know anymore.

Then Snowlight gasped as she woke, her blue eyes flying open. "Galeheart?" she whispered. Happiness filled her gaze. "You came for me."

A sob choked the mottled gray warrior for a moment. "Of course I did."

A purr rose in Snowlight's throat, her eyes sparkling as though they were filled with their own stars. "I'm so glad!"

Galeheart purred as well, unable to contain his joy.

Ravenstar turned away, struck by the conflicting emotions in her heart. Elation filled her as Snowlight was revived, but her heart was heavy with the weight of her sorrow. _No one will ever love me like that,_ she thought wretchedly. _And I don't blame them. I'm nothing but a monster. I tried to kill one of the only two friends I ever had out of jealousy and spite. I tried to use a loyal cat to do horrible things and punished him for doing what was right. Hawkfoot said I was horrible and I thought I knew that, but I didn't really see it. Now I do, and it hurts! More than even my broken heart!_

She turned to face the scene before her once more. _I deserve this feeling,_ she thought. _Let it be my penance for all that I have done._

Suddenly, Galeheart looked up from Snowlight, and seemed to notice his old friend for the first time. "Ravenstar!" he meowed. "I hope you understand. I'm going to stay here with Snowlight." He gazed at the Twoleg den around him. "These Twolegs obviously love her, and I can tell that she loves them too. I can't ask her to come back to the forest and leave them. If she left the Clan, I know it was for a good reason. But I can't be apart from her any longer."

Throat tight with grief, Ravenstar nodded. "I understand," she murmured. "I really do, more than you could ever know." She swallowed the lump in her throat. _I have to let him go. If I really love him, I have to let him go._ "I wish you ever happiness," she said. "Both of you." She choked on her last words, then fell silent, overwhelmed by emotion.

Fawnfeather's eyes glowed as she gazed at Ravenstar. "I'm very proud of you," she said. "You've come a long way since the day I first met you, giving you a life. It seems you've figured out how to use its gift at last."

 _A life for kindness and mercy._ She'd forgotten the lessons that came with each life. "I haven't used this one well at all," Ravenstar mewed sadly.

"Not in the past, you haven't," conceded her StarClan friend. "But you can always change. Make yourself a better cat, Ravenstar. It isn't too late."

Fawnfeather began to fade, her starlit pelt disappearing into the shadows behind her. Ravenstar could sense that the dream was ending; Galeheart was disappearing too.

"I'll come find you as soon as I'm awake," he promised Snowlight.

"Galeheart!" called Ravenstar, blinking back tears.

"Yes?" He turned to face her. He was almost gone now; the only part of him that she could see clearly was his eyes. The eyes that she had always loved so much.

"Remember me," she meowed.

His eyes glittered with tears. "Always."

Ravenstar closed her eyes, trying to preserve the memory of his gaze in her heart. When she opened them again, he was gone.

* * *

When she awoke, Ravenstar felt numb. The pain and sorrow were gone, but she felt as though she were in a daze. Nothing felt real, not the feeling of the moss and stone beneath her paws, not the coolness of the shade her den provided, not the memory of her dream the night before. The mouth of her den was bright, telling her that it was morning, but time ceased to mean anything to her.

 _Galeheart is gone._ The words were unfamiliar in her mind. _My best friend, Galekit, Galepaw, Galeheart… he's gone._

She wasn't sure how much time passed before she heard pawsteps approaching her den. She dragged her gaze off the floor and forced herself to look up to see who had arrived. She blinked in what would have been surprise had she been able to feel anything; it was Hawkfoot.

"I thought you didn't want anything more to do with me." The words sounded hollow, even to her own ears.

There was a pause. "Are you all right, Ravenstar?" Hawkfoot finally asked, seeming concerned.

Ravenstar would have laughed if she'd had the energy. "What makes you ask?"

"You're just—not yourself," he replied.

A wave of emotion rose inside her at last, banishing the numbness, but bringing with it all the pain. "Everything I did," she choked. "It was all for nothing." And with this confession, the entire story spilled out of her. The purpose of her plot, her guilt, and the shattered remains they had made of her heart.

Hawkfoot's eyes never left her face as she told her story. When she was finished, she felt all the energy leave her. "Go," she murmured. She turned away, feeling wretched. _He's judging me, and he should. There is no excuse for what I've done._ All the guilt was catching up with her. She felt sick.

She heard pawsteps as Hawkfoot closed the distance between them. To her utter astonishment, she felt his tongue rasp over her ear. Was he feeling _sorry_ for her, after all she had said and done to him?

"I feel so horrible," Hawkfoot said. "I wish there was something I could have done to help you."

" _Help_ me?" Ravenstar echoed. "Hawkfoot, I'm despicable. You should hate me, not wish you could have helped me. Besides, you _did_ help me. Against your will, you helped me with all the wrong things. But that's not your fault. It's mine. All mine." She nearly choked on the words. "I forced you to be evil, and you did it because you were loyal. You're a much better cat than I am. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," Hawkfoot murmured.

Ravenstar's heart felt like it was being pierced by claws. _He forgives me. His heart must be even stronger than I thought it was. How could I never have given him the credit he deserves?_

Her deputy seemed to read her thoughts in her eyes. "Don't beat yourself up," he meowed urgently. "Just be better. From this moment forward. You can change for the better. I know you can, Ravenstar. I believe in you."

Ravenstar's heart twisted painfully, but then the agony eased to a tolerable ache. It wasn't completely gone, but the relief gave her a chance to breathe. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Behind her closed eyelids, she saw an image of Snowlight and Galeheart playing together in the Twoleg garden, free forever from their worries and strife. _I did the right thing by letting him go,_ she thought, _and that's a start._ The thought was like walking into the shade after standing in the sun on a hot Greenleaf day.

She could sense the presence of Vipertail at her shoulder. _I'm done working with you,_ she told the spirit. _I'll never forget that you helped me, despite the fact that what we did together was wrong. And I'll never forget the lessons you taught me. But I have to take my own path from here. A path of light._

The spirit said nothing for a moment. Then her presence dissolved like dust blowing away in the wind. A sense of sudden peace enveloped Ravenstar, holding her in its embrace.

She opened her eyes again, determination blazing through her. Her sorrow was its fuel, she knew, but in time she would heal. She would no longer be broken.

 _And that's enough for me._


End file.
